It's The Little Things That Count
by NICOS 1 Fan
Summary: A little twist starting from the last few minutes of the finale. Why does Nico own a plane and does he want Dani to know about him? What will she think of all of it
1. Chapter 1

"I'm getting on that plane," Nico said.

"Careles, I'm not here for you. I'm here to talk to Dr. Santino," Agent Bennett said.

"I already warned you," Nico said as he got close to Agent Bennett's face.

"I know you did. I'm just here to thank her for whatever she said to Connor. He confessed about the clinic and the medicine. Bruce resigned and he wants Dr. Dani and you to run the business," Agent Bennett said with a grin.

"Wow!" Dani exclaimed and as she looked at Nico, she knew that right now, all she wanted to catch up on some much needed R&R with this sexy and amazing man that she had loved for long.

Apparently, Nico felt the same because he said, "we will have to get back with you because right now we are headed out for some R&R."

"Have fun and take care," Bennett said.

Once inside the plane and in the air, Dani said, "so, you own a plane? You want to explain that, Dominic?"

"Well, Danielle, my grandfather is a very wealthy man. He owns several business that are very successful, including an airport. He wanted me to take care of the financial parts of his businesses. I have since I was sixteen and I still do. My "Gramps, lives in Pittsburg, along with all my family. That will be our first stop." Nico said with a grin.

"Wow, I get to meet your family? Get to learn more about the man I've been so curious about for so long?" Dani asked excitedly.

"You woke me up when you said you couldn't be in a relationship with someone you would never really know. Dani, I don't want to lose you. I've waited so long to have you in my life like this and I don't want to screw this up. I've already shared more with you than I have anybody, even Marshall Pittman. I wasn't lying when I said other than him, you are the only one who knows me." Nico said as he leaned in and lightly kissed her on the lips.

"Nico, I'm at a loss for words, which isn't normal for me, but you are the only person that has ever been able to do that to me." Dani said almost speechless.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything right now. I have never brought a woman home, not even Alex. My Gramps is the only one who knows about Gaberial and Juilette. My family will definitely know that I lo...like you a lot. You are a very amazing woman and I hope meeting my family is something you would love to do. It's part of me and part of what has made the man I am today."

"Yes, Nico, I would be more than happy to meet your family and learn more about your life. Your family should know that taking this trip with you and coming to meet them means that I lo...like you a lot too." They both laughed because both knew they wanted to say, but didn't know if the other was ready to hear and neither wanted to do anything to mess up what had FINALLY started after putting it on hold for so long.

Do you want me to continue this story? I know this chapter is short, but I wanted some imput on if I should continue or not?! LET ME KNOW!


	2. Chapter 2

So "Gramps" is what you call your Grandpa? I bet he is pretty amazing?" Dani smirked.

Nico loved when Dani tried to pry about his personal life. He thought her expression was so sexy and what he found even more sexy was the expression she gave him when he gave her a vague answer. He decided to go with, "well, I guess you'll have to decided that for yourself when you meet him." Nico returned the smirk and he wasn't disappointed to Dani's reaction to his answer.

Dani slapped him playfully in the arm, "NICO, are you doing that just to get arise out of me?" She had to admit she loved their back and forth playful banter or flirting. Either way you look at it, she loved it. It's one of the things that first attracted her to Nico and it started the moment that they first spoke to each other.

"Yes, Dani, I think that expression you get when I give you vague answers is sexy as hell and even that squinting you do when don't like something or someone is pretty HOTT as well," Nico said with a wink.

All Dani could do was grin at this man because right now he wasn't being vague, he was actually telling her what he found HOTT about her and he always had a way of making her speechless at times.

"Seriously, Dani," Nico said as he took her hand and looked into her eyes, so she would know he was being serious about what he was about to tell her. "My Gramps is an amazing person. He helped raise me. My Dad was a pilot and when I was 11 years old, he was killed in a plane crash. They were doing a "drill" in the air and the plane that was running with him lost control and hit my dad's plane. The other guy died instantly, but my dad died when his plane crashed into the runway. At least, that is what the examiner told us. Dad had took me to work with him that morning and I saw the whole thing. My mom was devastated and she never remarried until I was already out of the house and in the Navy. I stayed with my Gramps and Grandma most of the time, especially the weekends. I loved my mom, but I also wanted a man I could look up to as my father. My dad and I were very close, so a part of me died when he did. My Gramps helped me get that part back. When I decided to go into the Navy, my Gramps supported my decision fully and he understood why I wanted to do it, but my mom didn't and so, she went almost five whole years without talking to me, until my accident. I believe that woke her up." Nico was struggling telling this part of his life and Dani could see the tears that were in Nico's eyes.

Nico looked at Dani and could see the love she had for him because she knew he was hurting telling this part of his life and she was hurting as well. Dani kissed Nico lightly and squeezed his hand. This gave Nico some strength to continue. He raised up his shirt and showed Dani his scars. Him and Dani had only shared one night together. He knew she probably noticed the scars, but just decided against saying anything.

"In Iraq, my team and I were bombed and I was the closest one to it. I almost lost my life that day, but Marshall did everything he could to get me to the best doctor there was. I spent almost a year in the hospital and eight months in a coma. My mom came and saw me everyday. She stayed with me once I was awake and helped me with therapy. Once I was out of the hospital, I stayed with her and at night when I had all the bad dreams, she would sit by my bedside to talk me down. My mom and I built a whole new relationship, but I think that because of the way she did me when I left for the Navy is the reason I have such a hard time trusting people and opening up. It hurt me so bad when she wouldn't say goodbye or respond to my letters. I had already lost my dad and it felt like I lost my mom too. My gramps wrote me everyday. He sent me items and every time there was visitation, he was there. Once I recovered from the accident, I helped my gramps run his businesses for a while. After about two years of being at home, I got a call from Marshall and he wanted me to come work for him in New York. Once again, I left, but this time, my mom told me bye and we stayed in contact. It was my gramps that was upset this time, but he understood and we still stayed in contact as well."

Nico had tears running down his face while he was telling Dani about his past and so did Dani. She listened very intently to every word he said.

"Nico, im so sorry for everything you have been through, especially losing your dad at such a young age." Dani said as she hugged Nico.

"Dani, you are the first person that I have ever opened to like this, especially about my past. Maybe that's why it haunted me for so long. I've always kept most things bottled up. Once I was in New York with Marshall, I did odds and ins for him. He was the one that introduced me to Alex. We were all three called in on a spy mission and like I told you in your office, I married her to get her out of trouble. Yes, it was a real relationship at times, but I never loved her. Truth is, there is only one woman that I have truly loved in my lifetime and she is sitting right next to me."

Nico wiped a big tear that fell from Dani's eyes in she blinked at what she had just heard him say.

"You love me?" Dani asked.

"Yes, sweetheart, I sure do. I have for so long." Nico said as he kissed Dani hard, but yet passionate.

Dani pulled back and said, "I'm glad because I love you too. Dani loved the look on Nico's face when he heard her say those words.

"That makes me so happy, Dani," Nico said as he kissed her again.

"Nico, thank you for being so open and sharing this with me. So what happened next," Dani asked curiously. Her and Nico were sitting in the back of the plane, drinking wine, and listening to some soft music, while they talked.

Nico, who was still holding Dani's hand, felt her give him a squeeze of reassurance. He loved that feeling. The feeling that one lite squeeze gave him comfort, love, security, trust, and peace.

"After about five years, Alex was put on ICE and Marshall and I were sent back to New York. I returned home to help my Gramps for a while with his businesses and Marshall stayed in New York. That's when he met Gabby. Marshall also bought the Hawks. He gave me a call after five years of hardly any contact from him to come run security for the Hawks. I jumped at the opportunity. I stayed with Marshall for a while until I got my own apartment. He introduced me to Gabby. Her and I hit it off pretty quickly, but Marshall was already in love with her. Gabby came to my apartment many times while Marshall was gone on business. Sure I felt like I was in love with her all these years, but after everything Marshall had done for me, I pushed Gabby into marrying him. Even after they were married, Gabby would come to my apartment and after she got what she wanted, she would leave. I threatened to tell Marshall one night and that's when she told me she was pregnant. She said that the baby was mine. You pretty much know the rest of the story. The thing that hurt the most was Marshall knew the whole time that Gabby was leading me on about Juilette being mine."

Nico leaned forward and tears just ran down his face. Dani pulled him into her arms and whispered sweet kind words to him.

"Nico, what Marshall and Juilette did to you was wrong. They both used you and held you out on a string. I am so sorry for everything you went through."

"After Marshall died and after our kiss, I came back to Pittsberg and stayed with my Gramps a couple of weeks. I told him about Marshall, Gabby, and you. I was torn up about that magical kiss we shared because I wanted more with you, but knew you weren't quiet ready for that step with me just yet. It was hard to lose the side of Marshall that was my friend, but other than that, him being gone didn't affect me. I was mad about what he did to you and that I wasn't there to protect you."

Dani pulled Nico's face up to hers and said, "but you were there for me. You always have been and you have always protected me, don't ever doubt that. I know you thought I didn't notice it, but I did. I just denied it for so long, denied us for too long."

Nico pulled Dani into his lap and kissed her. Once Nico pulled back, he said, "one thing my Gramps has always told me, it's the little things that count the most. Right now in this moment holding you like this, kissing you like this, loving you like this, is one of the best moments of my life, next to hearing you say that you love me."

Dani winked at Nico and said, "your Gramps seems like a smart, caring and amazing man. I can't wait to meet him.

Thanks so much for the comments so far. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to post another chapter by Tuesday. Let me know what you think. Sorry if there are mistakes.


End file.
